mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Camden County
Camden County is a county in which the protagonists of My Name Earl reside. The most often seen locations within the town of Camden are the trailer park, the motel and the Crab Shack. Every year there is a fair held in Camden, the Camden County Fair. There is a religious group of Amish-type people that live in the outskirts of Camden County, known as the Camdenites who are the descendents of the Camden founders. Camden County Location Theories The background characters of My Name is Earl and residents of Camden County, including Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop, Donny Jones, Kenny James and Ralph Mariano are often collectively known as the Camdenites. * The state in which the show takes place is never mentioned, but according to the creator, Greg Garcia, the show takes place in the fictional county of Camden (not to be confused with the actual Camden Counties in New Jersey, Missouri, Georgia, and North Carolina, or the city of Camden in New Jersey). Creator Garcia said that the town is named after his son. The references to Maryland locations (such as Hagerstown, Cumberland, Shady Grove, and Frostburg University) are due to his familiarity with an area he hails from and that "the show doesn’t technically take place anywhere ... we like to think it’s anywhere. We don’t really say exactly where it is." * The Pilot episode showed that Earl and Joy drove from Camden County to Las Vegas, Nevada within a single night, suggesting a location in the American Southwest. Also, the frequent appearance of palm trees as Earl and Randy drive around town imply that that Camden County must be in a southern state. Combined with the fact that immigrants enter Camden directly strongly suggests that Camden is close to the Mexican-United States Border. * In "Sticks & Stones", Maggie Lester is introduced as having moved to Camden from Arizona, implying that Camden is not in Arizona. In "Jump for Joy", Joy goes to jail for her third strike, implying Camden is in a state with a three-strikes law in 2006. * In many episodes there is a Busch sign with a blue note(st.louis blues) on it on the wall of the crab shack indicating that camden county is in or around Missouri, of course that is if missouri had palm trees and Pusch was a beer. Although there is also a neon sign in the shape of Texas in the Crab Shack, suggesting Camden might also be in Texas. * In "Earl and Joy's Anniversary" it is said that the swarm of bees went to Texas, suggesting that Camden isn't actually there. But in "Darnell Outed (Part 2)" it is said that Camden County is in Texas. *In "Inside Probe (Part 1)" Earl mentions that Camden County is in the Central Time Zone. *It is entirely possible that Camden county is in northern New Mexico region as it borders Mexico possibly suggesting why there are so many illegal immigrants in Camden. New Mexico borders Texas, showing how easily the swarm of killer bees could have flown there from Camden. New Mexico is in the southwest showing how easily Earl and Joy could have drove to Las Vegas. New Mexico was a Union territory that Texas tried to annex during the civil war ... this fits well with the map shown in "The Inside Probe (Part 2)" showing Camden sandwiched between the U.S.A. Union on the north side, and the Southern Confederate states on the south. The only drawback to the New Mexico hypothesis is the fact that a minute fraction, if not none of New Mexico is in the central time zone *Several episodes mention the town of Medford. Due to the real proximity of Camden County to the actual town of Medford in New Jersey, but it isn't there because the police force received 50 thousand dollars worth of anti terrorism equipment that was supposed to go to Camden New Jersey but they received instead. *In the episode BB Randy mentions going to Arizona, making it likely that Camden isnt in Arizona. Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4